Dark Moor
Dark Moor is a Spanish neo-classical metal and symphonic power metal band from Madrid. Formed in 1993, they produced three full-length albums before undergoing a line-up change in which three members left the band to form their own project, Dreamaker. The remaining two members carried on under the same name, recruiting suitable replacements in time for their eponymous 2003 album. Biography It was during the complicated crisis of the early ‘90s, in 1993, when Dark Moor is born under Enrik García’s hand. In 1999, Dark Moor achieves its first contract. It is the right momento to record the first album of the band, “Shadowland”, thanks to the interest of Arise Records, which makes them loyal to this label to launch their posterior works. The record get better results than expected, reaching to the point of being edited in Central Europe or Brazil, and letting the doors open to make a memorable Spanish tour with Demons & Wizards. In August 2000 the band records their international confirmation. “The Hall of the Olden Dreams”, and also start a faithful relationship with its producer Luigi Stefanini, which will be behind of most of their future projects. The next tour includes with great success some festivals, like Viña Rock and Mijas Rock. The band received some awards from the critics and also took part on the tribute album to Helloween, named “The Keepers of Jericho”, contributing with “Halloween”, a cover that made the band achieve the respect and recognition from half of the world. This song would also been included in the EP “The Fall of Melniboné” for Spain. In November 2001, Dark Moor record their third long length, “The Gates of Oblivion, again under Stefanini’s command. The new creation means another step in the growth of the group, being edited in new countries like USA and Canada, and managing to get a deal with JVC Multinational for the distribution of the cd in the asian market. The tour following this record permited the band to make itself a remarkable room in festivals like Rock Machina, Viña Rock, Nit de Reis or Metal Christmas. In August 2002, Dark Moor gets again into the studio in Madrid to record 4 acoustic songs which will be included in the EP “Between Light and Darkness”. After this EP a change ocurred that would be fundamental for the new sound of Dark Moor and for its definitive international renown. The entry of Alfred Romero as the new lead singer. Alfred gives his personality and unique voice and they all travel to Italy one more time in order to record “Dark Moor”, the fourth long-lenght cd of the band. With a rawer and improved sound achieving a touch of international quality thanks to the contribution of Alfred’s special voice, the band confirms its positive evolution and good health. With this good feeling, they finally got an international tour, conquering Spain, Belgium and France with After Forever. Good critics and impact obtained let us foresee that what Dark Moor has sown can be huge. Besides this tour, the band also makes a tour around Spain and participates in a few festivals, emphasizing their performance in Viña Rock, where thousands of people have the chance of watching them. The moment of this new confirmation comes during summer 2004, with the recordings of the fifth album of the group, “Beyond the Sea”, which will see the light on early 2005. Despite of the international crisis that strongly affects international scenes, Beyond the Sea finds its place among metal lovers all around the world, and it won’t hand over in any of the countries they have strongly reached before, emphasizing the good tracking they have today in countries like Japan and USA, where sometimes they break through rock frontiers in order of getting further. With this album, Dark Moor also make their first video clip of the single “Before the Duel”, starting afterwards their usual Spanish tour and playing in several festivals in Spain, Italy, France and Switzerland. The band is now required to take part in the tribute album to Ozzy Osbourne “Tribute to a Madman” edited in Spain and with the participation of some of the best bands in the country. Dark Moor contribute to this initiative with a cover of the song “Mr. Crowley” which will also be included in their shows during the tour mentioned before. Alfred and Enrik are then invited to participate on Viña Rock Festival in a performance that will gather most of the participants of this tribute. In this important moment they receive bad news, their label Arise Records announce their dissolution. In summer 2006, between negotiations for the furture, the recordings of their sixth work start. For this new record, named “Tarot” they will rely on the new drummer of the band Roberto Cappa. Another collaboration will come from Manda Ophuis (Nemesea) and the choir Sincopa 8. Again the union between the band and the producer Luigi Stefanini gives birth to a cd with a new level of matureness which takes the name of the band to a new limit. Modern, elegant and stunning. With the new album, Dark Moor soon get a new label for Europe and America: Scarlet Records. They also get a deal with Avalon Marquee for the distribution of the cd in the Asian Market. Dark Moor now record the videoclip for the new single, called “The Chariot”. Soon after being released, “Tarot” receives the best critics of the band’s history, being considered best album of the month by Metal Hammer (Spain), Powerplay (UK), Metalreviews (USA), Heavyowl (Germany) and best album of the year by Heavylaw (France). The band gets now on tour all around Spain to introduce the new album, and from this tour a new clip is born: “Wheel of Fortune”, mixing live sound with studio sound. Thanks to the great impact caused by “Tarot”, the band travels to South America for the first time, performing in Chile, Peru and Brazil. So Dark Moor becomes the first Spanish band playing in Brazilian stages. They complete this with some festivals in France and Spain, most of then as headliners. In August 2008 with a great expectancy from the fans, Dark Moor come back to Italy with their producer Luigi Stefanini, in order to record what is going to be the seventh long-length album of the band. Members Current members * Alfred Romero (2003–present) - Vocals * Enrik Garcia (1994–present) - Guitar * Mario Garcia (2008–present) - Bass * Roberto Cappa (2007–present) - Drums Former members * Javier Rubio (1994-1999?) - Guitar * Roberto Peña De Camus (1994–2002) - Keyboards * Elisa Martin (1999–2003) - Vocals * Albert Maroto (1999–2003) - Guitar * Jorge Sáez - (1999–2003) Drums * Jose Garrido (2003–2004) - Guitar * Anan Kaddouri (1999–2004) - Bass * Andy C. (2003–2006) - Drums/Keyboards * Dani Fernandez (2004–2008) - Bass Discography Demos * Tales of the Dark Moor (1996) * Dreams of Madness (1998) * Flying (1999) Studio Albums * Shadowland (1999) * The Hall of the Olden Dreams (2000) * The Gates of Oblivion (2002) * Dark Moor (2003) * Beyond the Sea (2005) * Tarot (2007) * Autumnal (2009) * Ancestral Romance (2010) * Ars Musica (2013) EPs * The Fall of Melnibone (2001) * Between Light and Darkness (2003) Singles/Videography * The Fall of Melnibone (2001) * From Hell (2003) * Before The Duel (2005) * The Chariot (2007) * Wheel Of Fortune (2007) * On The Hill Of Dreams (2009) * Love From The Stone (2010) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxAjnz2Ooio The Road Again] (2013) External links * Dark Moor official website * Official Dark Moor MySpace Category:Heavy metal bands Category:Bands